EP006
Summary Looking at the map, Salvadore said that they will soon be in Cerulean City. Happy that he will be in Cerulean, Alex accidentally stepped on the Ekans's tail. Ekans got angry and attacked them. Alex's Charmander uses Ember. Ekans dodges and hits Charmander with Acid. Charmander was in critical condition. Salvadore sent his Geodude in battle, to help Alex's Charmander. Geodude faints Ekans with Rock Throw. Ekans fled away. Alex and his friends continued their way to Cerulean. As they enter the city, Nikki and Salvadore went for something to eat, while Alex decided to explore the city. As Alex walked around the city, a salesman calls him over and convinces him to buy a Magikarp, tricking him into thinking that the Pokemon is rare and very strong. At that moment, Nikki and Salvadore came back with food. Alex showed them how he just bought a very rare Pokemon from Salesman. Alex called Magikarp from a Poke Ball. Nikki couldn't hold back the laughter and began to laugh loudly. Alex asked her what is funny. Nikki told Alex with laugh that Salesman lied to him. Magikarp is one of the weakest Pokemon in the world and practically unusable in battle. Alex didn't believe her, so he checks Magikarp's data on Pokedex. Alex was furious, wondering how he could be so stupid. After that, they sit on a bench and Alex asks Salvadore for inside information of the Gym Leader. Salvadore tells him that as a Gym Leader, he cannot give out that information. When they reached the gym, Alex meets Lily, finds out that she is a Gym Leader, and challenges her to a Cerulean Gym battle, two Pokemon on per side. Alex sends out Charmander to battle Lily's Goldeen. Alex checks Goldeen's data on Pokedex. Charmander hits Goldeen with Flamethrower, but it's not very effective. Goldeen uses Horn Attack, but Charmander dodges. Charmander hits Goldeen with Skull Bash. Goldeen uses Water Gun, but Charmander dodges. Charmander uses Brick Break, which gives Goldeen a lot of damage. Charmander attacks again with Brick Break, but Goldeen dodges. Goldeen uses Horn Attack, which plummets Charmander to the floor. Charmander uses Brick Break again, which finally faints Goldeen. After that, Lily sends out her Seel. Alex checks Seel's data on Pokedex. Seel easily faints Charmander with Aurora Beam. Alex is now in trouble. He left with only one more Pokemon - Magikarp. Nikki and Salvadore agreed that it is clear who is the winner in this battle. Magikarp uses Splash, but nothing happened. Lily started to laugh and asked Alex if he's serious. For his last Pokemon he chooses Magikarp. Seel uses Ice Beam, which gives Magikarp a lot of damage. Magikarp became angry and uses without order powerful Hydro Pump which faints Seel. Nikki, Salvadore and Lily were in shock. None of them could believe what they just saw. Lily smiles and said that she's amazed. She leads the Cerulean Gym for many years, and she have never experienced such a defeat. Lily congratulated Alex and gives him Cascade Badge. Nikki and Salvadore agreed that this was a victory of a century. Lily told the group about a Cerulean Cape Tournament, which will be held in three days. Alex and Nikki signed up for the tournament and started training hard. Major Events * Alex's Charmander is revealed to know Ember * Salvadore's Geodude is revealed to know Rock Throw * Alex and his friends reached Cerulean City * Alex bought a Magikarp from Magikarp Salesman * Alex and his friends meet Lily, Cerulean Gym Leader * Alex wins against Lily with his Magikarp * Alex gets the Cascade Badge from Lily * Alex and Nikki signed up for the Cerulean Cape Tournament Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Magikarp Salesman (debut) * Lily (debut) Pokemon * Charmander (Alex's) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Magikarp (Alex's, newly obtained, debut) * Goldeen (Lily's, debut) * Seel (Lily's, debut) * Ekans Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes